


Red Dog

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis wins the Battle of Blackwater, and Sandor meets his worst nightmare in the shape of a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dog

Her hand was hot on his marked cheek, not as hot as it first was, but still hot. He wanted to kill her, to drive his sword through her belly and dose the fire of her heart with her blood. Yes, that was what he wanted, and no matter how tender and now much cooler hand felt on his scars.

When her king first took King's Landing, he was trying to escape that green hell, but it was all for naught, for he ran right into her and she became his private hell. The red witch had his life in his hands, making him a private sword of hers, ordering him to follow her around, from her burning pyres to her chambers, I was her dog.

She was fire, and he hated her, but not as much as he feared her. So his rage was released only on her enemies, on that little man that walked with the king, who tried to kill her once, and only once, for it was only by the witch's words that he didn't kill the little man. He is hand now, but even then, he kept his distance, from him and from her. People called him The Hound From Hell now. Maybe they were right, for the devil herself held my leash.

It was with a fluid move that she guided his head into her lap, his good cheek buried in the soft fabric of her dress, and to her, I was nothing more than an over sized puppy. She smelled of baked apples and pine wood, it wasn't hard to pretend it wasn't her lap that I laid onto. He could even imagine himself not caring if he's her dog or not, knowing her strength, knowing that she could control the flames, knowing that if he was a good dog, she will protect him from any wild fire.


End file.
